Our Final Outcome
by ChichikoGake
Summary: Chichiko and Fate are tired of being treated like animals. So, when the flock comes along to break them free of the Institute, what do they do? Read to find out! IggyxOC, later DylanxOC COLLAB WITH BrokenKeyBlade
1. Chapter 1

The room flooded with light as the scientists entered through the glass door. The subjects around us groaned and some cowered in fear. The scientists walked past most of the cages and the subjects in them sighed in relief. The scientists stopped in front of the cage next to mine. I watched as they yanked the child from the cage and as she cried out she began to transform into a bangle tiger. They put a muzzle on her and threw her into the execution bin. This subject's expiration date came and went like rain in West Virginia, quickly. Since she hadn't died in the past month they were going to execute her. I sigh and they walked past me toward the subject across from me. An eraser tossed his crate onto a cart and he was off to be tested.

They left and we were once again in the dark, both literally and physically. Quietly I began to practice my "flaming ability", that's what the scientists called it. I could light different parts of my body on fire and melt or engulf anything in flames.

I gripped the bars of my cage and they began to melt them in my hands. I smiled as the steel ran down my arm and bubbled. My body temperature could reach over 1700 degrees but I was at only 1400. I continue to melt them and the door busts open. I turn to see Ari, Jeb Batchelder's son.

He had gone through almost the same thing I had, but he did it because of some relative, a sister I think. He volunteered and that's why he wasn't in a cage. I hadn't gotten a choice and got angry when I became old enough to realize that pain didn't have to be constant. But now I'm 14, and I know better. I know how to manipulate people and have earned the trust of some of the scientists. I got let out of my cage every once and a while, and I'm feed properly, but I share with the others who didn't.

Ari walked over to my cage.

"Hello subject 333" he said to me.

"Ari…you can call me Chichiko" I say back with no concern what so ever.

"Trying to get away again?" he asked.

"No just melting my cage _again_" I answer snidely. He reached into my cage and pats my head, than slapped my face.

"Don't be sarcastic with me" He sneers.

"I'm sorry Ari…" I apologize, and then rub my cheek. He pulls his hand away and I flick a small flame onto his clothes and he yelped. I smiled as he danced around, attempting to put out the fire. I laughed as he finally put hit out. He kicked my cage.

"Crazy (insert favorite swear word here)" he cursed.

"Get out of here and leave us in peace!" I snarl and huff smoke out of my nose and mouth. He grumbles and stalks out of the room. The subjects start to murmur and whisper as they looked at me. I looked at them and gave them a reassuring smile. They would smile back, if they had a mouth. I pitied the ones who couldn't and cursed the Teacher. The Teacher is the main scientist, the head if you would. She was mad and I mean _insane_. She thought of us as fricken _toys_. She was given masters in collage for science. She specialized in the reconstructing of DNA and gene splicing. She was also…my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

I wince as the restraints on my wrists cut deeper into my skin, making them swollen and bloody. They person behind me pushes me further down the hall into a dark room. I have no idea where I am, but I do know that I have been captured again. I knew that my escape from the School would only last for a few months.  
A dim light switches on and I can only see about twenty feet in front of me, even with my eagle vision. And instantly I wish that they would turn the light off.  
Rows apon rows of experiments gone wrong are looking at me(or more like the Eraser behind me) in fear. The poor kids look even worse here than they do at the School. And no matter how many times I fight back, or escape, I will always end up here again. In a cage, treated like an animal.  
I'm roughly pushed several rows down into a cage between a girl that looks my age, and a boy that looks like he will only last a few more hours longer. His skin is pealing off and he looks like he's on the verge of a heart attack.  
The Eraser whispers something to a scientist that has just walked in. She nods and pulls out a clip board from the top of my cage.  
"Subject 724, blood type B+, height "6 '2, weight 96 pounds and 5 ounces, " She murmurs to herself. Then she takes out a syringe from her pocket. All of the experiments around me flinch, as if she's going to stab them. All but the girl beside me, who leans forward and glares daggers at the scientist.  
"This won't hurt a bit," She says and tries to grab my hand from inbetween the bars. I back up as far as the metal will let me. "C'mon, the more you struggle, the more this will hurt." I look into her eyes and glare.  
"It will hurt no matter how much a co-opperate." I spit out but still let her take my hand. I advert my eyes and as I feel the thick metal needle peirce my skin and dig into my vain. She takes more time than necessary, and when she finally is finished, my hand is sore. But that feeling will only last maybe a minute or two before I'm fine again. Even my wrists have started to heal.  
The scientist clicks her tongue as she stands up and scowls at me. Obviously, she hasn't delt with experiments that talk back. Well to flippin' bad.  
When she walks away her heals make annoying clicking noises and my head ache seams to intensify with every step she takes. I sigh and lean forward. The cool metal bars help sooth me. But in this place, I cannot be calm or drop my guard. I must always be on high alert for an escape.


	3. Chapter 3

I keep my gaze on the scientists and they continue to walk out. When the door shuts I sigh and glance at my new neighbor. She looked exhausted and in pain. Her red hair was stuck all over her face and she had scars all over. She was dressed in the same hospital gown we all were. I looked at her hands, still bound behind her back. Her eyes, though they were shut at the moment, I knew when they opened they would be full of determination and pure hatred of the scientists. She winced as she shifted, the cuffs rubbing against her raw skin.  
"Hey…you want some help getting those off?" I ask quietly.  
"Yes, please." She says quietly.  
"Turn around; I'll get the cuffs off"." I say inching closer to her. She does the same  
"Well trying to yank them off will only get you a pair of raw wrists" I say watching the camera. I hear the click of the lock and take the cuffs off. "There, now let them heal properly."  
"Thanks…" she says rubbing her wrists.  
"Don't do that!" I snap. She jumps a little and stops. I look away and lie down. "So what brings you here? You escape from some other lab?"  
"Well, yeah, I've been free for a few months. I come from the School" she answers.  
"Welcome to the Institute. I'm Chichiko, fourteen." I reach my hand over to her cage to shake her hand.  
"Thanks, Fate, fourteen." She reaches her hand out then winces.  
"Here we'll do this." I reach past her hand and too her forearm and grasp it. She attempts to do the same and shake my head," Just tap for now. Don't over-exert yourself."  
"I'm not a wimp." She grabs my arm and attempts to hide a wince.  
I smile" Okay, you have the same healing ability I do?"  
"Heh, probably." She smiles back.  
"Three?" I say with a smile on my face.  
"Two." She smirks.  
"One!" We say at the same time, and at the same time, we stretch out our wings. Yes, wings. Her left wing was pure white, and her right was jet black. She smiled uncontrollably seeing my wings. My wings are black with a red accent like my hair. Her sea blue eyes met my forest green eyes. We had made a compact, we were friends.


	4. Chapter 4

I smile at the girl in front of me. Chichiko. I really hope I can trust her, I've tried to make alliances several times, and none of them were trustworthy. But I feel like I have a connection to her, something that was declared between us way before we found each other. Like having a sister, or a best friend.  
But what did I know about either of those two things?  
"How long have you been here?" I ask, keeping my voice low as I retract my wings. Her wings are beautiful, but I am still proud of my own, each reflecting the two sides of me. I'm still smiling, because how often do you see a successful hybrid like myself?  
"Ever since I can remember, but I'm going to break out one of these days. They can't keep me here." She has a determination that I have heard in my voice before, many times. And I hope she knows what's in store with breaking out. It's hard work, and you need a good sense of direction to where your running. One wrong hall could kill you. Literally.  
I had spent ten years planning my escape, memorizing halls, noting each window there was, each door, each exit. I had played senerious in my head over and over to see which one was most efficient. I had tried once, when I was eleven. In my frenzy to find a window, I had turned down a wrong hallway, and ended up running into a group of scientists. They drugged me, and when I was put back into my cage, they didn't feed me for a week. Then the last time I broke free, I had ran through the halls and out a door. I flew as fast as I could, to God knows where, and lived out of garbage cans for months. Then they found me again, and I had been moved here.  
"Don't worry, we won't be treated as animals anymore. We'll be free." I whisper and give her my best smile. She smiles back and leans against her cage.  
She looks well fed, and not as many scars as I have. There's a red mark on her cheek that looks like she had just been slapped, but that's all I can see that has been recent. She must be a 'obey the rules and you will be rewarded' kind of person. Sure, but I'd like those idiots to know who they're dealing with and how uncontrollable I am.  
I sigh and rub my temple. I might as well get some rest. Tomorrow will probably be filled with tests, questions, and pain. Lots of pain. Oh joy...

A loud scream wakes me up, along with the whole room. More screams are heard, pounding on cages, whimpers of fear. I look frantically around, and then see three Erasers come out of the darkness, morphed and ugly. They're walking toward my cage, and I can't help but wonder, is it my time to die? Then they turn to the boy beside me and open his cage, forcefully pull him out, all the while he is screaming and begging.  
"What are you doing!" I yell at them and Chichiko puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"They're putting him down, he's a failed experiment." She explains calmly, like she's seen this happen many times. She probably has, but it still doesn't mean that it's right.  
"Why won't they let him die peacefully, they're going to slaughter him!"  
"That's the way it is here," She says, then looks away as they stuff the boy in a cage and wheel him away to his death.


End file.
